Klaine
by NarutardedGleek
Summary: This is under Facebook format for at least the first chapter! In which the new directions and some of the warblers spend some time on facebook. then a pool party at brittney's. rated t for language.


**Authors Note**: I saw one of these for the first time, and decided that I wanted to write one. This is a Facebook formatted story. I know this has… quite obviously… been done before, I just wanted to do one. And here's the shocker: it's Glee, not Naruto! I know I need to post on my other story, but my readers know the situation with that. This will probably be just a simple one-shot. The pairings for this are Klaine, Lopezerman (IDK the actual pair name for this one, but I thought this one sounded funny), Fabrevans, Bartie, Finchel, Chang ², and Mercedes OC because I just kind of felt like it. Hope you like it! There really isn't a plot in this, just random posts by the New Directions, some Warblers, and since I'm writing the Authors note before the story possibly some Vocal Adrenaline.

Probably nobody read that… but you should anyway… because I love you!

Disclaimer: I- Quite unfortunately- do not, and will not ever, own Glee or any of the characters. I also don't own Harry Potter or AVPM…

On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones**, **Wesley Montgomery**, **Blaine Anderson**, and **68 others** like this.

**Mercedes Jones **I'm so happy for you two! I so knew that was coming though!

**David Thompson **Thank god! The sexual tension was becoming too much to bear. "Oh, I miss Kurt." "I wish Kurt would call me" "should I text Kurt?"

**Wesley Montgomery **I think you missed "Oh, Kurt is so cute. I can't wait to see him later!"

**Blaine Anderson **… You two can shut up now…. And Thank you Mercedes!

**Kurt Hummel **Thanks Mercedes! Wes, David… seriously? Does he really say these things?

**Blaine Anderson **NO!

**Wesley Montgomery **yes. BEFORE you two were dating

**Kurt Hummel **Awe (: that's so sweet (:

**Finn Hudson **Blaine if you hurt my little brother you know im obdicated to beat you up right?

**Puck Puckerman**,** Sam Evans**,** Mike Chang**, and** 13 others **like this.

**Kurt Hummel **FINN! NO! … and I think you mean obligated….

**Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson **Don't worry Finn. I have no intention of hurting Kurt. I really care about him. He's the best thing that has happened to me all my life.

**Mercedes Jones**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Rachel Berry** and **27 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez **Get some ;)

**Brittney s. Pierce **does this mean I have 2 dolphins now?

**Burt Hummel **Don't you hurt my boy Blaine. He really cares about you

**Kurt Hummel **DAD!

**Carole Hudson-Hummel **Be safe boys!

**Kurt Hummel **CAROLE!

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>Going to see my baby **Dane Lewis **later 3

**Dane Lewis**,** Kurt Hummel**, and** 7 others **like this.

**Dane Lewis **I love you 'Cedes 3

**Mercedes Jones **I love you too baby 3

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>Sam's over :D 3

**Sam Evans**, **Brittney S. Pierce**, and **4 others **like this.

**Santana Lopez **Wanky ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>I have the most amazing boyfriend EVER! Get to have a Harry Potter marathon with **Kurt Hummel**!

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel **You're lucky. I've been a closeted Harry Potter fan for years.

**Artie Abrams Kurt Hummel **came out of the closet!

**Puck Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez**, **David Thompson** and **73 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel **Wow… nice job guys. Pun on my sexuality much?

**Artie Abrams **We all love you, don't worry!

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine! I can't believe you liked that too!

**Blaine Anderson **I meant it only as a reference to you being a Harry Potter fan.

**Kurt Hummel **I don't believe you, but your adorable so I forgive you anyway.

**Brittney S. Pierce **Dolphins like Harry Potter?

**Blaine Anderson **Why does she keep calling us dolphins?

**Brittney S. Pierce **because dolphins are just gay sharks.

**Kurt Hummel **boo, I think everyone likes Harry Potter. It doesn't matter is you are a dolphin or not.

**Brittney S. Pierce **Oh! Ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>I LOVE **Tina Cohen-Chang**!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> Got a big surprise coming… only **Kurt Hummel **knows.

**Kurt Hummel **Likes this.

**Kurt Hummel ** I love you Blaine 3

**Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray**, and **45 others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson **I love you too baby 3

**Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray**, and **45 others** like this.

**Finn Hudson **Kurt let someone call him Baby?

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine is the only one who gets to do that. And Blaine, you know you really didn't have to..

**Blaine Anderson **I wanted to though. It will make things a lot easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>changed his schools to **McKinley High School**.

**Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Berry**, **Finn Hudson**, and **146 others** like this.

**David Thompson **^^ Dislike^^

**Wesley Montgomery**, **Nick Duval**, **Thad Harwood**, and **14 others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson **guys, come on. I did this for Kurt. You won't make me regret it, but don't make me feel bad.

**Thad Harwood **We just lost our lead soloist! We're screwed!

**Blaine Anderson **Well, now everyone has a bigger chance at solos. Come on, you'll all do fine!

**Nick Duval **We're gonna crush you guys at sectionals. Just to get back at you!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>Sang "I've Got This Friend" by the Civil Wars with my amazingly beautiful/talented/amazing/perfect boyfriend **Kurt Hummel** to audition for New Directions today!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>New Directions gives a warm welcome To Mr. **Blaine Anderson**! Your audition duet with **Kurt Hummel** was fantastic!

**Kurt Hummel **I have to say, that song was kind of perfect.

**Blaine Anderson **Thank you Rachel :]

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson "<strong>I gotta get back to Hogwarts! I gotta get back to school! I gotta get back to Hogwarts! Where everyone thinks I'm cool! Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I'm going back."

**Kurt Hummel**, **Puck Puckerman**,** Finn Hudson**, and **236 others **like this.

**Kurt Hummel ** I love you so much 3 You know, you kinda look like the guy who plays Harry…

**Blaine Anderson **You know, I hear that A LOT. And By the way, I love you too :D 3

* * *

><p><strong>Puck Puckerman<strong> Summer Bitchess! Getting ready to clean pools!

**Santana Lopez**, **Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evans**, and **46 others** like this.

**Brittney S. Pierce **Do you wanna clean my pool for my New Directions Pool Party?

**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray**, and **11 others** like this.

**Puck Puckerman **So I'm going to clean a pool to swim in it…. I've never done that before. Sure thing! You still gotta pay me though.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I got the song idea from a fanfic I read called Going the Distance by ARandomFan91. If you read this, thank you! I absolutely love that song! I could so see Blaine and Kurt sing that song on the show! Reviews are like crack to me! So review so I don't go through withdrawl! Depending on the feedback I get from this story I may or may not add to it. I'm Probably going to do a non-facebook format of the pool party. Probably some Klaine Fluff…. And if you have seen this in another story, which I've seen on with a pool party thing, its different, this is going places in my mind, so please don't flame me for copying. This is my own idea. Remember to review! I like constructive criticism! Review!


End file.
